Through True Eyes
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: This is a sequel to Scarlet Eyes of the Kuruta Clan. More than a year has passed ever since the grand auction in York Shin city. Now, Kurapika and Emina face new challenges and see life through new eyes. This is a bit OOC and slightly AU. Kurapika x OC
1. Chapter 1 So It Begins

**Good evening, my dear readers. Here's the first chapter of Through True Eyes, the long promised sequel to Scarlet Eyes of the Kuruta Clan. If you're a new reader and haven't read Scarlet Eyes, fear not! You can read this story alone. This will deal more about Kurapika and Emina as a couple and less on fighting. **

**In short, BRING ON THE ROMANCE TRAIN! **

**Thank you everybody for reading my fanfictions. Sorry it took a while... a really really long while. I thank everybody who kept messaging me on continuing my story. Now here it is! **

**Disclaimers APPLY! I do not own Hunter X Hunter. I only own the plot and Emina.**

**As always, Happy READINGS! **

* * *

><p><em>Despite the bright lights of the city, the park was dim and quiet. The snow enveloped it beautifully, creating a picturesque scene fit for lovers. Underneath a solitary lantern, a couple stood facing each other. The girl had white hair, as white as the snow that fell softly around them. She clutched her scarf nervously as she fought the urge to run away.<em>

"_Kurapika," her lips trembled as she thought of what she was about to say. The young man turned and fixed his pitch black eyes at her. For a moment she wished he'd throw those contact lenses away. The darkness did not fit his golden hair. _

"_Yes, Emina-san?" his voice was as steady as ever. Emina hoped that he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest. She never felt this nervous before! She continued gazing at him as she gathered all her courage to speak these three words. It was now or never and she knew that if she didn't do it now, she will never have the guts to tell him again. _

"_I love you!" _

_Her voice never sounded as hopeful as it did right now. In a way, it made her embarrassed to sound like that. But what's done is done and there's nothing she can do to take back her words. She waited anxiously for a response. _

_Emina wasn't dumb. She knew beforehand of the possibility that he didn't share her feelings. But then again, after this past year, she thought that he definitely liked her back. They've shared precious moments together and they've been through tough times. Surely he felt the same as her. _

_And yet, the silence stretched on. Emina held her breath when she saw his expression change. A great pang in her chest warned her that his response wouldn't be what she wanted, but she disregarded it. She continued waiting. _

_Kurapika looked away for a moment. And after he took in a deep breath, he looked back at her with coldness in his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry, Emina-san," his voice was devoid of warmth and kindness. "But I only see you as a dear friend. I am not interested in 'love' right now. There is no room in my heart for that. I am deeply sorry but, I cannot accept your feelings." _

_And with a curt nod, Kurapika turned away from her and started to walk. Each of his steps was like a stab in her heart. Each minute of silence made everything sting even more. She willed herself to walk after him, but her feet remained rooted on the white snow. _

_A red blur came fluttering from the darkness and perched on Emina's shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she nuzzled her feathered companion and whispered, "So this is how it feels to be rejected…" The bird cooed softly and pecked her cheek consolingly. _

"_I know Kiara," she waited for the tears of heartache to come, but they never did. Maybe she'd cried enough tears already that she was physically incapable of crying anymore. Or maybe, just maybe, her heart and tears froze with the snow that dreary December night. _

**~0~**

Emina woke up with tears that started to bloom in her eyes. "It was only a dream," she whispered as she wiped her eyes roughly with the blanket before the tears even fall. She slowly sat up and stared quietly at the wall. It really _was _a dream, but it wasn't _only _a dream. Ever since his rejection that fateful December night, Emina couldn't stop dreaming about the event. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that Kurapika did not consider her as a potential love interest at all.

"That's a major bummer," she grimaced at herself and sighed.

It's been a year ever since the grand auction at York Shin and it's been a few months since The Rejection. Evens so, the ache still felt raw in her chest and she didn't want to get up from bed. Today was the worst day to get out of bed. Not only did she feel sick, it was also her first day of school.

Now how did all her vigorous training boil down into taking a high school education? Well, it all started four months ago when Raito Nostrade's failing fortune could not be hidden anymore. His position in the underground business has been lagging because of Neon's inability to tell fortunes. That didn't include the sum of money spent on a pair of Scarlet Eyes bought in the auction. Due to all of these misfortunes, Nostrade was forced to the edge of desperation and announced a very important decision.

"We're moving to Japan," he said that day.

"Why, Daddy?" Neon looked at her father with her big innocent eyes. "Oh! Are we going on vacation?"

Nostrade looked at his daughter with determination and sadness in his eyes, "No, sweetheart. We're going there because I found a perfect suitor for you."

Emina remembered the silence and the tension that followed his words. She especially remembered Neon's face that was contorted with confusion. "Suitor? You're going to marry me off to some man that I don't know?"

A tantrum was about to unfold but before all hell broke loose, Nostrade quickly said, "Neon, sweetheart, we both knew this day would come. You know that Daddy only thinks of your wellbeing. We need to find you a proper husband to keep the family position and gain influence in our community. Please don't give me that look."

Neon glared daggers at him as he spoke his case. There was a loud discussion that ended with tears from Neon. After the hour long debate full of shouts and loud stomping of feet, she came to a stop.

"Fine! I'll agree to that arranged marriage," she screamed. "But on one condition."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Nostrade looked at his daughter's teary eyes. "Tell me and it shall be done."

"I get to have an entire year of freedom," Neon grinned when she saw the horror on her father's face. "I want to attend a regular high school in Japan and experience what the life of a regular teenage girl feels like. I want one year, Dad. And then I'll go marry that prick you speak of."

"But, Neon, you know you can't go to a normal school," Nostrade was sweating nervously. The thought of his daughter being out in the real world scared the lights out of him. "Why would you even dream of being with regular kids? You are important, darling. Plus, I'm your father and a lot of people want me dead!"

Neon giggled and wiped the remaining tears at the corners of her eyes, "That's why I'm not going to school alone!"

Emina remembered sneezing when she heard Neon say those words. She should have quit her job then and there. Sadly, she didn't and now she's in it for the long haul.

"Kurapika and Emina are gonna accompany me to school!" Neon cheerily hooked her arms with Kurapika who was standing near the window, and Emina who was sitting close by.

And that's how they ended up in this predicament.

It took about four months for Nostrade to agree with his daughter. But when he did, he did so halfheartedly. It was agreed upon that Neon will go to the local high school with Emina in her class. They arranged for Kurapika in the class too, but he's a bit older so he ended up on a grade higher. It didn't bother Neon because honestly, she wanted to have as close to a normal school life as possible.

All was going well on Neon's side of the bargain. Now the horrible part came from Nostrade. In Japan, the family had a mansion to live in. Surrounding that large vicinity are strategically placed houses meant for servants, employees, and guards. Emina and Kurapika were to live in one of those houses together as part of the façade. He said that even though they had a full proof undercover story, they still need to keep appearance just in case curious eyes decided to know more.

And now here she was, living under the same roof with the person that she wanted to stay away from the most. Emina sighed at the ridiculousness of it all. She did consider quitting the job. But no opportunity presented itself. Besides, working for Nostrade was perfect for her purpose. She still hasn't given up on looking for her sister, not to mention finding her father's scarlet eyes.

Sighing, Emina got up and got ready for school. She donned on the school's required uniform in front of the full length mirror and frowned at herself. Her skin looked too pale, her eyes were blue for now, and her hair was still white. She thought about dying her hair black some time ago, but it was faced with such great opposition from Kurapika that she decided against it.

She scoffed, "The heck should I care about his opinion, right Kiara?" she looked at the red bird perched on her windowsill. Kiara didn't make a sound so Emina moved on to her makeup. She did nothing extravagant, just eyeliner and mascara. She applied a light coat of lip gloss on and put on an ordinary black hairpin too keep her fringes out of her eyes.

She looked at herself again. This was as good as it gets. Maybe after the first day of torture, aka high school, she'll stop by the salon and get her hair done; maybe get a pair of colored contacts along the way, too.

"Have a good day, Kiara," she pet the bird's head lovingly. "Be a good girl okay? I'll see you around today," she winked and the bird chirped happily.

Emina picked up her black satchel and rushed out of her room. Immediately, she was greeted by the sweet aroma of fresh breakfast and her stomach rumbled loudly. Maybe living with him wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

**~0~**

Kurapika didn't sleep well last night. So instead of moping around in his room, he got up early and prepared breakfast for him and his house mate. The truth is, Kurapika did not agree on Nostrade's living arrangement for him and Emina. Although he was an intellectual and a level headed person, Kurapika was still a man. And living with a beautiful _unmarried _woman under the same roof was testing his control.

For the longest time, his feelings for Emina had blossomed rather rapidly. It came to a point where he would kill anybody that hurt her. But still, he couldn't accept her love. Kurapika didn't have the time to love anybody. Right now, his only goal was to collect his clan's eyes and kill all the members of the Brigade. He didn't think that he could provide her the love that she deserved.

He was prepared to treat her as just a friend ever since that cold December night. That notion had been working for the longest time. But thanks to Nostrade's stunt, it's a bit too hard to ignore her now.

"Good morning, Kurapika," her voice rang from the kitchen's doorway. Looking up from the pancakes he was cooking, Kurapika's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. There stood Emina in a high school uniform that complimented her figure pretty well. Her blazer hugged her torso modestly yet still reveals her womanly form. Her skirt wasn't too short or too long, just the perfect length for her. The man inside him tried to break lose, but Kurapika's manners won.

"Good morning, Emina-san," he smiled and placed the pancakes on her plate. "Care for some breakfast?"

"Heck Yeah! I'm starving!" she sat on the table and started eating the pancakes. "Hmmm, I didn't know you could cook Kurapika."

"It's nothing special, all you have to do is follow the cook book," he answered. With that Emina laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just" she chewed and swallowed her food before she continued. "I forgot that you're Kurapika, and you're the world's biggest book worm, ever!"

She was teasing him, but it sounded very endearing coming from her. Kurapika chuckled as he fixed coffee for both of them.

"So what do you think about this 'mission'?" He sat on the chair opposite her and sipped his dark coffee. "Why do you think Nostrade suddenly came up with this idea?"

"What? The marriage or this house?"

"Both." He looked at the girl seriously. "It seems like a very rushed decision to get Neon married."

"I agree. But then again, he is struggling financially. So an arranged marriage always fixes that, right?" she took another bite of the pancake.

"Well, what _could_ Nostrade offer though? It seems like a very one sided deal. If Neon married a man from a wealthy family, why would that family let their son marry Neon?"

"Beats me," she shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Maybe they think she still has her prophetic abilities?"

"That's possible. Because what else would Nostrade offer the other family," ideas started running through Kurapika's mind as he analyzed the whole situation.

"Well as long as we get our clan's eyes back, I'm up for anything," she had a forced smile on her face that Kurapika ignored.

"Yeah, you're right, Emina," with that they finished their breakfast in silence and prepared to go to school.

**~0~**

The limo came to pick them up at around 7:30. Despite wanting to experience "normal high school life", Neon refused to walk all the way down to school. Emina chuckled secretly but played along. The ride was uneventful. It consisted of Nostrade giving Neon his emergency contact information and all of the bodyguards' cellphone number. He also gave her a new phone with all the said bodyguards' numbers on speed dial. Of course, Kurapika and Emina was issued a phone too so that Nostrade could keep tabs on his daughter.

"Gosh, Dad, it's not like I'm leaving for an entire month!" Neon whined and pouted.

"Neon-sama, your father only wishes to protect you," Kurapika said calmly as they slowly pulled up at the school's gate.

"Yes, listen to Kurapikia, Neon," Nostrade gave his daughter a tender peck on the forehead. "Don't go off on your own. Always take Emina with you and tell Kurapika where you're going. And don't talk to strangers. Don't eat foo-"

"Dad! Please!" Neon blushed furiously. "I am not a seven-year-old. I can handle myself. C'mon, Emi-chan!" and with that, she pulled Emina out of the limousine and dragged her through the school courtyard.

Kurapika chuckled at the sight of the girls hurrying along. It's been a while since he's experienced such normalcy that it was refreshing. "Kurapika," Nostrade's voice was serious now. "I trust you with my daughter's life. Protect her with your own no matter what it takes."

Kurapika looked at Nostrade's eyes. He had never seen such love in anybody's eyes for as long as he lived. He heard that a father's love for his daughter was a beautiful thing. Daughters think that it was annoying and irritating. But in truth, it was one of the purest love that one could have.

"I'll protect her, Nostrade-sama," he gave him a curt nod and opened the car's door. He stepped out and followed the girls towards the school's door.

Kurapika studied his surroundings as he kept a steady pace. The school was pretty big. The courtyard was expansive. Upon entering the building, the inside was spacious and well kept. A few students lingered on the halls. He could feel their eyes curiously gazing at him as he walked past them. He spotted Neon and Emina turning to a corner towards the principal's office. But oddly enough, they stopped. Only the back of Neon's hair could be seen poking out from the other side of the wall.

"Hey, cuties," Kurapika heard a male's flirtatious voice. It was followed by a group of murmurs, all were male. "I've never seen your pretty faces around here. Are you new?"

Kurapika didn't waste time to reach the two girls. He was about to speak up and tell the young men to back off when he heard Emina speak.

"Please step away from us, if you know what's good for you."

"Oh! We have a feisty one here!" the glee in their voices was sickening to Kurapika.

"One more time, back _off_," Emina said with authority in her voice. Kurapika almost forgot who Emina was. Maybe the cute uniform made him think she was vulnerable, which she was not.

"Back off? Or what?" taunted the main guy.

"Or _this_," she smirked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's all for now! Had fun reading it? Oh it will get better soon! I hope... Pls. review and tell me what you think! Thank you! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

**Happy New Year Everyone! Thank you for all the encouragement and reviews that you graciously gave me throughout the year. I hope to write more this year. I'm also glad that you like this continuation. To be honest, I'm not really sure where this story is going. But, what happens happens. Let's see where the wind takes us.**

**As always, Happy Readings! **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. Let's all welcome the brand new year with a smile. **

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"One more time, back _off_," Emina said with authority in her voice. Kurapika almost forgot who Emina was. Maybe the cute uniform made him think she was vulnerable, which she was not.

"Back off? Or what?" taunted the main guy.

"Or _this_," she smirked.

* * *

><p>When Kurapika arrived at the scene, the assumed main instigator was pinned on the ground with his right hand pulled painfully behind him. He was yelling hellish profanities at Emina who was grinning maniacally on top of him.<p>

A group was starting to form around the scene and the buzz of voices seemed to get louder. The boy on the floor continued shouting. Then his profanities turned into pleas of help from his comrades who stood safely away from the "crazy bitch".

The group of teens congregating around the fight seemed distress. It's not every day you see a guy pinned on the floor by a girl. On the other hand, Neon was jumping and clapping, cheering on Emina with a gleeful smile.

Kurapika sighed. So much for staying on the down low and keeping away from trouble. It seems like trouble has a way of finding them. Finally, he was able to push his way through the crowd and reached the girls.

He heard Emina swearing at the guy underneath her. Kurapika forgot how harsh this girl could be. He shook his head and proceeded to touch the white haired girl's shoulder.

"Emina, that's enough."

But before he could break Emina away from the boy, a loud voice penetrated the murmuring of the group surrounding them.

"Alright, that's it!" shouted the voice. "Break it up! Go back to class!"

Kurapika cursed silently. This is such a _perfect _way to start the first day of school. He sighed yet again and pulled Emina rather forcefully away from the boy. The boy immediately stood up and made a lunge for Emina. However, the owner of the loud voice caught the boy's arm and yanked him away.

"Now you," said the man. "Don't pretend like you're innocent. You harass girls. Damn time someone beat you up."

The boy scoffed, pulled his arm away and ran off. "Screw you, you stupid male nurse!" yelled the boy as he scampered through the hallway.

"That dumb punk," the said male nurse grumbled. "I'm a _doctor_! If only I could pummel him in the ground."

Kurapika was awestricken by the entire situation. The "male nurse" wore a white lab coat instead of the blue suit that he remembered him wearing since the last time they saw. He had the same scruffy face, spiky hair, and his signature sunglasses.

"L-Leorio?" asked Kurapika out loud.

Leorio turned towards Kurapika and grinned. "Yo, long time no see."

"What the heck are you doing here?" it was Emina. Kurapika turned to her and saw her folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I'll tell you guys later," Leorio adjusted his glasses and turned towards the principal's office. "Right now you're all late. I'll explain to the principal what happened here. This way."

He led the way to the office and that's where he left them. The principal, Mr. Seto, oriented them with their class schedules, handed them their locker combination, and said a brief welcome. He was a concise man. Kurapika didn't dislike him. After a few minutes, the school's secretary came for them and ushered them to their classes.

Kurapika's classroom came first. Checking his schedule, lunch time would be at 12. That means he wouldn't see the girls till then. He was a bit disappointed but he knew he couldn't do anything. He tried to hide his frown before looking at the girls.

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" he said.

Emina merely nodded and Neon just giggled.

That wasn't much of a reassurance to him.

The secretary went in the classroom first to introduce him. When she beckoned to him, Kurapika sucked in a deep breath and walked inside the classroom.

* * *

><p>The same scenario played with Emina and Neon. The secretary went inside the classroom first, leaving the girls in the hallway.<p>

"Neon-sama," Emina looked at the pink haired girl. "Tell me what our cover story is one more time."

Neon huffed but Emina didn't falter. "Tell me again, please."

"Fine," Neon straightened up in a mocking way. "It's not so hard to remember, you know? You, Kurapika, and I are cousins who moved from the other side of the world. While you and Kurapika live together," she playfully winked at Emina. "I still live with my parents."

Emina ignored the wink and proceeded to look at the closed door. "Good. That's what the principal and the secretary knows. If kids ask that's what you're answer is. Don't, and I stress that, Neon-sama, don't tell anyone who you really are. Or else Nostrade-sama will pull us all out of school."

"But, Emi-chan, wouldn't my last name be a dead giveaway?"

"Well, there are tons of other Nostrades. Who's to say that you're the daughter of The Nostrade clan? So just act like a normal girl or however you want to. Kurapika and I will protect you, alright?"

For once, Neon smiled gratefully and held Emina's hand. "Thank you, Emi-chan."

Emina looked at their hands and smiled as well. "Let's put on a good show, shall we?" it was her turn to wink and grin at Neon.

The secretary beckoned to them and the two girls followed suit. It was a bit overwhelming. The class was big and all eyes were on the new girls. The secretary bid her goodbye and the homeroom teacher started the introduction.

She wrote both Emina's and Neon's names on the chalkboard and proceeded to talk. "This is Emina-san and Neon-san. As you've heard they're cousins who recently moved around the area. I am Maya-sensei. I'm looking forward in having you two in my class." She turned to the class and continued, "Please give them your warmest welcome."

The two girls bowed slightly and said the traditional greeting, or so they were taught, "_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"_ A series of mumbled replies were heard through the room.

"Now, let's see where we could place you two. Ah!"

Emina observed the room while Maya-sensei made two students near the window move. There were at least twenty to twenty-five students. Emina made sure to look at each and every one of them straight in the eyes. She also made sure to memorize their faces. She chuckled silently as she came across a very similar face.

The face of the boy from this morning went red and turned immediately away with a scowl. Other than him, no one else stood out. "You may take a seat, girls," Maya-sensei said.

Sure enough, Emina sat next to the scowling boy while Neon sat in front of her. What an interesting morning, Emina thought. She never did go to high school in her home town. School was different. She didn't know what to expect at all. All she could do is rely on her survival instincts that kept her alive throughout the Hunter Exam and all through life.

The teacher started her lesson and Emina half listened. She looked around the room and took note of the viable exists. There are two doors, one in the front and one in the back. That was all. She looked at the windows and decided that they were big enough to fit humans if need be. The problem was that they were on the third floor. In all honesty, height was not really the problem. She has scaled buildings five times this school's size. It's the attention that they'll get _if _she decided to jump out of the said windows.

"_Let's hope nothing comes up that'll make me have to jump out of them…" _she thought to herself. She let her eyes wander outside and looked at the view. The sky was clear and the sun was bright. It was a cheery day. Down on the ground, the school's athletic field could be seen. Students who have P.E. as their first class peppered the ground. Some were running and some were merely standing and talking.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red blur and instinctively smiled to herself. A red blur only meant one thing. Kiara was around. She's probably patrolling the vicinity already.

Emina loved her pet bird.

If anything should happened to her, Emina would kill anyone who hurt her.

She was lost in her musings when she heard the whisperings.

"_What is with her hair?"_

"…_so white…"_

"_Vampire wannabe?"_

"…_the other girl's cute…"_

"…_still… her cousin's pale as fu…"_

Emina looked at the source of the voices and sure enough, the boy from this morning gave her a sickening grin. She knew it was him who's starting it. She shrugged and looked forward at the teacher who carried on her lesson. Emina was right, Maya-sensei was as clueless as she looked. Maybe even more.

First day of school and she already had enemies. How is that even fair? Well it didn't matter. At least Neon was being liked by the other kids. It's actually good on her part because then, people would stay away from her. This will make guarding Neon easier if Emina is not surrounded by teenagers.

For the first time in a long time, her insecurities were confirmed by people other than herself. She wasn't just pale. She was white. Devoid of color. Nothing. And that's how she's going to remain. Even to the person she loved. She was white; a blank space.

* * *

><p>Lunch could not have come sooner. As soon as the bell rang, Kurapika got up and hurried out of his classroom. Emina had texted him their room number earlier so he's headed there as fast as he could.<p>

Nothing in his entire life of training and survival ever prepared Kurapika for high school. Yes, he was smart and he liked learning new things. But learning it in a small room filled with rowdy teenagers that didn't _want _to learn was suffocating!

In addition to the claustrophobic setting, he was interrogated by the class's female population. It truly tested his memory of their cover story.

"Where do you live?"

"Who do you live with?"

"Who were those girls?"

"Are you taken?"

Now that last question was a bit confusing. What does the word "taken" even mean in that sentence? Kidnapped?

Shaking away the memory, Kurapika hurried down the hall and down the stairwell. He walked briskly towards the girls' classroom and was immediately greeted by a most familiar voice.

"Kurapika!" it was Leorio. "I need to see you in my office." He said it in such an authoritative voice that the blond haired young man raised his eyebrows.

Leorio lowered his voice to a whisper, "I'm the school's doctor so I have to sound like it." His eyes were laughing.

"Well, let me go get my _friends _first, Sensei," he answered.

"Okay, you know where my office is." Leorio turned and walked down the hall. Kurapika did not know where his office was.

Oh well, it didn't matter.

Kurapika proceeded to get the girls. He was planning to ask someone to get them for him but it wasn't needed. Once he reached the classroom door, Emina had Neon by the hands and was dragging her towards Kurapika.

"Hey, Kura-chan! Guess what!" Neon greeted him with a smile. "People like me!"

"Of course they like you," Emina answered. If Kurapika didn't know any better, he would say that Emina wasn't too happy.

"Anyway, Leorio wanted to talk to us. Do you wanna have lunch with him?" Kurapika asked.

Neon stuck her tongue out at Kurapika, "No! I wanna eat outside."

Kurapika knew it would be the case. Afterall, Neon wanted to experience everything about high school. "Alright. I don't know where his office is anyway. Did you pack some lunch, Neon-sama?"

"Um!" she nodded and lifted her other hand to show the lunchbox stack she brought with her. "Our cook made enough for the three of us."

They made their way outside. Neon continued chatting non-stop about how everything is cool and fun. She wanted to join clubs and participate in sports day and everything. Kurapika half listened. His attention was on Emina. She was particularly quiet while they were walking.

She really wasn't the talkative kind, but she wasn't the quiet kind either. He didn't know what was wrong, but then he heard the whispers as they walked by students.

"_Hey look! New students…" _

"_The blond boy is hot!"_

"… _I heard the pink haired girl is Neon…"_

"…_so cute! …"_

"…_ew…she's _white! …"

" … _what's wrong with her…"_

During their time together in the Hunter exam, there were people more bizarre looking than Emina. In fact, Emina wasn't at all weird looking. Neon didn't have a normal hair color either, so it was interesting how Emina was the one getting the unwanted attention. Maybe it's the difference in their personalities and people viewed Neon as a more approachable girl. However, Kurapika suspected some fowl play by a certain group but brushed it off.

He wished he could do something for his friend. But what could he do? They were supposed to be "cousins". Would it be weird? How do you confront bullies? Do you kill them? Of course not. Killing won't be the answer to anything as long as they're in this facility. He can't kill anyone at all!

"Hey, Kurapika," Emina spoke out of the blue. "Could you watch Neon-sama for a bit? I need to find Kiara."

"Alright," he answered but he knew otherwise.

"Thank you."

Then she was gone. He was now alone with his boss's daughter. She picked a place under a tree and unwrapped their bento boxes. He proceeded to eat the food, but his mind was elsewhere.

For the first time since they were assigned this mission, he finally admitted that this will be his hardest mission yet.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC!<strong>

**A/N: There! I know it's a bit boring still. But I promise things will pick up soon. Again, please tell me what you think. Tell me if things need to be fixed or anything really. **

**Thank you!**

**Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3 Seaweed

**Hello everyone! My deep apologies to every one of you. I haven't been updating, you all know that. But I want to thank you all for always reviewing my stories and urging me to write more. Thank you to all of you readers. I really appreciate your reviews. They make me want to write better and more often. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter. It's a bit dull in my opinion but it's only just beginning. I promise it will pick up soon. However, if you're expecting it like The Scarlet Eyes of the Kuruta clan, you'll be a bit disappointed. This sequel will have less action and more romance. I think it's time for Emina and Kurapika to develop their feelings. So bear with me. **

**Again, thank you for not leaving. Thank you for reading my stories. **

**As always, proper disclaimers apply. I do not own Hunter X Hunter, I'm just writing a fictional story about the characters. Happy readings everyone!**

* * *

><p>Emina silently stared at the distance while Kiara perched comfortably on her shoulder. She tried to find a quiet place to rest in but couldn't find any. There were kids everywhere! Apparently, silence was a luxury in a high school. So instead, she climbed a tree, nestled in one of the branches, and waited for the afternoon bell to ring.<p>

She took out her cellphone and fiddled with it. This device was pretty entertaining. It was handy too! It contains all her important contacts and she could send e-mails. But most of all, the device served as a mirror. She didn't want to admit it, but she kept looking at her reflection.

She never really paid much attention to how she looked like. She was never really into those girly things. But it wasn't a secret that she's not "normally pigmented". Even so, Emina was surrounded by friends who didn't care about how she looked. Once or twice, she heard hateful comments directed at her in her hometown. But that didn't last. Her friends from home beat those kids up.

She didn't stand out in the Hunter Exam either. There were some really weird people in that exam. What's more, the Hunter association themselves aren't that normal. That said, she misses that environment. She doesn't want to admit it but, just maybe, she took the security of her friends for granted.

Now, being thrown into high school without her friends made her feel vulnerable. She chuckled scornfully at herself.

"You're so pathetic," she whispered.

She fought monsters. She passed the Hunter Exam. She pushed open the Gates of Trial! She fought in the Heavens Arena and climbed the top floors. She learned Nen. She even met Hisoka! Now _that _clown is scary.

She'd been all through those scary things yet she allowed a bunch of measly kids call her names. What's worse, she allowed it to affect her! She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her chin on it. Why did she let it bother her so much? It's true that she has pale white skin. It's also true that she has white hair. She can't help it. That's how she was made. But those traits were being used to insult her. And that was painful.

How do you deal with hurtful words like that?

She found it harder to deal with verbal attacks rather than the physical ones. Physical attacks could be combatted easily. She can kill anyone with just one hand. But verbal attacks? How do you fight it?

The first bell finally rang, startling Emina out of her thoughts. "Off you go, Kiara. I'll see you when school's done."

The bird chirped encouragingly and gave her a light peck on the cheek. It flew away and Emina jumped down the tree. She thought no one saw her but then an annoying voice called out, "Ew! Look at that _thing. _It climbs trees too!"

It was _that_ boy. It's best to ignore him. If she didn't, she'll just want to kill him. Emina proceeded to walk towards him because he was blocking the way, but he didn't budge. "Where are you going, _freak?_"

"_Ignore him," _she thought and didn't make eye contact. Doing so would just provoke him.

"He asked you a question, bitch," another boy from the group chimed in. Why must they do this? Now all she wanted to do was skin them slowly until they bleed. She wanted to punch them where it hurts. She was thinking of all the ways she wanted to cut them when a loud thump was heard. And then curses from the boy who called her "bitch".

"What the fuck was that for, asshole?" said the boy who was now on the ground clutching his red cheek.

"She's not a bitch," said a male voice. A _very _familiar male voice. "You call her that again, and I'll make sure you'll bleed through your dick."

The boys scampered away while shouting profanities. Emina turned around to thank her savior and was met by a familiar icy blue gaze and silver hair.

"Declan?!" she gasped.

"The one and only," said the young man.

Emina lunged at him and hugged him tightly, "It _is _you! What are you doing here?!"

Declan only chuckled. Emina pulled away and looked at him. His silver hair was pulled back into a pony tail, making his blue eyes and handsome face stand out.

"I'm here on a job actually," he turned around and looked at another handsome young man. He had wavy light brown hair that framed his sharp black eyes. He was tall and built like an athlete. He didn't look like he needed a bodyguard at all.

"Hitoshi Tora," he held out his hand to Emina. "You can call me Hitoshi if you want."

Emina shook it and smiled, "I'm Emina Honda." Tora sounded like a very familiar name. Something tugged at her thoughts but she ignored it.

"Oh! You're the new girl. Well, one of the new girls I should say," Hitoshi smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about some kids here. They can be cruel at times." He seemed like a very respectful teenager.

"It's okay, I've been called worse," she looked away and started walking. "We should get going. The bell rang… I don't want to make you late for class."

"Nah, it's okay," Declan walked beside her while Hitoshi walked on her other side. "I should've found you sooner. Kurapika's in our class actually," Declan said with a hint of disappointment. Emina seemed to miss it for she just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Isn't that funny?" she said. "If you don't mind me asking," she turned to Hitoshi and looked up at him, since he's a lot taller than her. "Why does a tough looking guy like you need a bodyguard like him?" She pointed at Declan, "No offence," she added with a chuckle.

Declan frowned and Hitoshi laughed musically. Emina guessed that this guy's probably popular with the girls here.

"Well, it's not a secret here really," Hitoshi began as they entered the school building. "I'm part of a very wealthy family. My father says that it's best if I have a bodyguard like Declan. There are lots of threats aimed at my family right now, so it's not safe for me to be alone."

Emina nodded, "I understand." They climbed the stairs and was surprised when the two boys proceeded to her floor, entirely passing the third years' floor. "Um…guys I think you passed your floor."

"It's okay, we'll walk you to your room," Declan said.

"Students can be mean to those that are different," Hitoshi added and smiled down at her. "Don't worry."

"…I'm not worried…" Emina raised her eyebrows but was relieved to have company. Sure, she didn't need their protection. But at least the students are protected from _her _if she snaps.

Neon jumped at Emina when she reached their classroom and looked at the two guys. Kurapika was leaning against the wall, presumably waiting for Emina to return so he can go back to his classroom.

"Hey! Guess who I found!" the white haired girl announced. "Declan's here."

Kurapika nodded, "I was going to tell you about him. But then you disappeared. Where _did _you head off to, Emina?"

"She was with us," Hitoshi chimed in with an obviously fake smile. "Right, Declan?"

Declan ignored the boy and just looked at Kurapika. The two never did get along ever since Emina could remember. That time that they were in York Shin, they seemed to be tensed around each other. Emina broke the silence by saying, "Ah, will you look at that? Time sure flies. Guys, I think you'll all be late."

With that, the boys turned quietly and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"Those guys are weird, Emi-chan," Neon said beside her. "Why do weird guys flock to you?"

"Because I'm weird," she answered simply. Neon found it funny and laughed at her seriousness. "Anyway, did you have a good lunch, Neon-sama?"

"Um! It was nice out. Where did you go?" she asked while they went back to their assigned seats.

"Just sightseeing," Emina left out the little detail with the annoying boy. "I needed to scout the area and memorize the place."

Neon sighed and pouted at her bodyguard, "You should chill sometimes, Emi-chan. I'm not in danger all the time you know."

Emina nodded but didn't agree. As long as Neon is Nostrade's daughter, she will always be in danger. Maybe danger won't show its ugly face all the time, but it's always lurking in the shadows. The class started and everyone hushed. Emina couldn't wait for the school day to be done.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

The school bell rang and the students all cheered. It was the end of the day. Emina sighed in relief for the bell signaled the end of this dreaded first day of school. Who would have known that school was hard? Not the learning part but the part that involves other students.

Neon was saying goodbye to her new found friends while Emina put her things away. "I guess Daddy's going to pick us up every day, huh?" Neon asked.

Emina picked up her bag and nodded, "Yes, he is. Actually, he's going to pick _you _up every day. We don't necessarily have to go home with you every day since Nostrade-sama will be in the car."

"You're right. He won't stop worrying unless I'm in his line of sight," Neon grumbled and picked up her bag too.

The girls made their way to the door and saw Kurapika already waiting. He smiled at them and joined them as they walked out of the school. The limo was parked outside of the gate and Neon ran to it excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell her father about everything!

Emina walked silently and let Neon reach the car first. A man in a black suit was there to open the door for Neon. The pink haired girl greeted him and went inside with a happy jump. Kurapika followed suit but Emina hung back.

"You guys go ahead," she peered at the doorway. "I need to run some errands, Nostrade-sama. Would that be okay?"

"Go ahead, Emina. Thank you for your hard work today," Nostrade bowed slightly and nodded at the footman to close the door. Emina avoided Kurapika's gaze and turned away from the blond before he could volunteer to go with her. She walked briskly away from the car and headed straight for the main city.

She needed time alone.

It took her at least fifteen minutes to reach the main city and she finally relaxed. The streets were crowded but she loved it. Sure, she liked the peace and quiet. But she also liked the energy that cities give off. Plus, she needed something done today. So without further delay, she headed straight for the nearest hair salon.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

"So how was school, Neon?" Nostrade asked her daughter. They were still in the limo on the way home.

"It was amazing, Daddy! Everyone liked me!" the pink haired girl threw her hands in the air excitedly and smiled from ear to ear. "The classes were really boring and we had to go outside for PE but everything else was good."

Kurapika was silent. He kept a straight face but his mind was elsewhere worrying about a certain white haired girl.

"How about you, Kurapika? Did you enjoy school too?" Kurapika heard Nostrade ask him with a hint of amusement. Kurapika looked at the man and answered plainly.

"It wasn't terrible," lies. "But like your daughter said, the classes were a bit dull."

"As expected from you, Kurapika. You already have tons of information in that head of yours," Nostrade nodded with admiration and pride. "Good thing you work for me."

"Me too," Kurapika answered.

They arrived home shortly. Kurapika was dropped off at the house they were staying in. But before the limo pulled away, Nostrade peeked out of the window and said, "Kurapika, I need you and Emina to be at the manor for dinner tonight. I have important guests and I want you both present for… protection."

Kurapika wondered silently about the visitors but just nodded, "I will tell Emina. We will be there before dinner."

"Good," Nostrade rolled up the window and the limo drove away.

Kurapika's mind was preoccupied while he walked towards the house. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and opened it. But oddly enough, the house wasn't empty. Someone was humming and the kitchen sink was running. Kurapika hurried to the kitchen and found Senritsu in it, washing dishes.

Upon hearing him, she turned and said, "Your heartbeat says that you're in a bad mood." Her ever present smile decorated her face. Despite her appearance, she was a sweet gentle person. She was a dear friend to Kurapika and her presence calmed him immediately. She had that effect on him.

"You're right," he pulled out a chair and sat down facing her. "School was horrid. The students are immature and horrible."

"I see," Senritsu turned off the stove and took the teapot out of the cupboard. "Care for some tea?"

"Please," Kurapika said thankfully. "May I ask why you're here?"

She put in some tea leaves inside the teapot and poured hot water in it before answering, "Nostrade-sama said that along with you and Emina, Basho and I should also live here. The house is quite big with lots of rooms. He also said that his best bodyguards should be at the entrance of his estate."

"If someone intends to attack his estate, they won't enter from the entrance," Kurapika said crisply while reaching for his cup.

"I know," she poured tea on both their cups and sat down in front of him. "I told him that it would be wise to have one of us near them but he didn't want it. I guess our boss believes that he's safe here in Japan."

"Needless to say, I want guards patrolling the estate around the clock," he took a sip of his tea.

"We don't have enough guards, Kurapika," Senritsu looked at him earnestly. "After Neon's abduction and Nen removal, Nostrade's money is slowly dwindling. I don't think he can afford that many guards anymore."

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" Kurapika put down his cup and massaged his temple. "For appearance sake, we need to live in this house that's far from the estate. I don't trust a lot of guards except for you, Basho, and Emina. But now Nostrade is ordering you and him to live here too. Who's going to guard him and Neon?"

"Actually, since you were in school, you didn't know," Senritsu tilted her head as if to listen. "But Nostrade conducted a bodyguard search again."

"And I wasn't informed?!" Kurapika exclaimed with a pound on the table.

"I believe Nostrade wanted to find a guard on his own. Which he did today," she tilted her head again but this time to the other side. "You're still the head of the guards, Kurapika. And he meant to introduce the new bodyguard to you tonight."

So maybe that's why they were having a dinner. But why a dinner? Kurapika's temple pulsed in irritation. He was getting a headache. He wished for this day to be over immediately. But just as he was about to speak again, the door opened and a familiar presence walked in.

"Welcome home, Emina-san," Senritsu greeted gently with a smile.

Kurapika turned around and saw Emina walked in. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of her. Overall, she was still wearing her school uniform. But what surprised him was her hair.

"Emina, why do you have green hair?" he tried to ask calmly.

"I have green highlights," she answered. _So that's what it's called, _Kurapika thought. Her white hair was now streaked with dark green…like seaweed!

"But _why_?" Kurapika heard Senritsu shuffle out of the room. She must have heard Emina's heartbeat. Or maybe it was his that she heard and decided that it was time to hide.

"Because I wanted to," she put down her bag and looked at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes have turned crimson now. "I was thinking about black, but then I saw the green tube and decided that I should have green highlights."

Kurapika was speechless. It wasn't that the color was ugly. In fact, it did look good on her. He never thought that green hair could look good on anyone. But that's besides the fact that she dyed her hair green! He liked her white hair.

"Why is it a big deal anyway?" Emina continued. She didn't sound like herself. She sounded… bitter and angry. "It's my hair."

"Nostrade needs us for dinner tonight," Kurapika ignored the question. "I need you to get ready. We'll head there as soon as possible."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm the head of the bodyguards. That means, you take orders from _me_," Kurapika's voice came out harsher than he intended. "And I need you, Senritsu, and Basho to be with me tonight to meet the new guard."

Emina stood stock still before turning around and walking away. Kurapika didn't know what got into him. He didn't need to say it like that. Technically, they both worked for Nostrade. But Kurapika was the head of every guards. So yes, he really was Emina's "boss". But he never enforced that on her. She was his friend…

He covered his eyes and shook his head. He felt like a jerk and he hated it. What in the world is wrong with him! Did the hair change really piss him off that much? Nonetheless, he needed to get dressed as well.

* * *

><p>-0-<p>

The Nostrade mansion's dining room was dark for the tall windows were covered by heavy drapes. Slowly, light crept in for the candles were lit one by one and the servants slowly lit the chandelier. Kurapika stood by the far wall and watched as the servants prepared for the dinner. The guests will be here shortly so the room smelled of delicious food.

His gaze fell across the room where Emina stood silently. She wore a tight black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Her newly dyed hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Like him, she stood silently but attentively against the wall. Nostrade didn't tell them what to do yet so they just stood there… awkwardly watching the servants running around.

"Ah, what a beautiful atmosphere we have here!" Basho, a heavily bearded man, said in a booming voice as he entered the room. Kurapika ignored his comment and merely looked at him. "The guests are here. Nostrade needs us all with him."

Finally, something to do. They followed Basho to the main room. They saw that Neon and Nostrade were already standing in the front so Kurapika and Emina stood behind them. The doors slowly opened and the servants bowed respectfully at the guests who walked in. Kurapika heard Emina gasp. He didn't have to guess why for in came familiar faces.

"Welcome to our home," Nostrade greeted. "I'm glad you could come, Tora-san."

"Thank you for inviting us, dear friend," said a man in traditional Japanese clothing. What was it again? Needless to say, he looked like a valiant samurai from the books that Kurapika had read. In fact, if he looked closely enough, there was a hilt of a sword peeking from the man's side. "May I introduce my son, Hitoshi Tora, and my wife, Ayako Tora."

Surely enough, there was Hitoshi standing in between his father and mother with that fake smile of his. His mother wore a beautiful red kimono- _that's what it's called_- while Hitoshi wore clothing that is similar to his father's. Behind Hitoshi stood Declan. Unlike the family, he wore a black suit like the other bodyguards.

"This is my daughter Neon," Nostrade said and Neon curtsied. "Let's all eat, shall we?"

Nostrade led his guests to the dining room. Despite the silence, Kurapika felt the tension. Something's telling him that this wasn't a normal dinner between families. It felt like… a business dinner with all the formal looking guests. Either way, that's not his job. His job was to protect the Nostrades and that was all. He stole a glance at Emina and he wished he didn't. He saw her eyes glued at Declan who was looking back at her. A sharp pain coursed through his chest. He dismissed it as heartburn and kept walking.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Well! That ends this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you wish! I appreciate every review. Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
